Castles in the sky
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Lee got injured in his fight with Gaara, Sakura decides to have a talk with him. episode 50 followup. oneshot. fluff


**Castles in the sky**

AN: please excuse my lack of knowledge, I recently got into this show. I have only watched up to episode 50 as of right now. And as for grammar, well mine sucks so you'll just have to deal.

Sakura slowly walked down the hallway. She knew she wanted to do this, but It was going to be hard to do. She could see the door from her spot now. It was a sickly white yellow color, then again everything in a hospital seems to look sickly as though reflecting the many occupants. She let out a deep sigh, it was now or never.

Her feet finally brought her to the door, it was slightly open allowing a dim light to seep through into the hallway. She reached her hand up simply letting it rest on the door. She gathered her courage, now was not the time to be a coward, not when she was fine and Lee was in this bad of shape. She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The room was more depressing than the rest of the hospital. It was far to bare, but then again medical tools were not needed in these rooms, Lee had been treated to the best of their abilities and now all he needed was rest. The windows were covered by an ugly tan curtain, which allowed a dim light to shine onto the bed on the far side of the room.

The bed, Lee was in that hospital bed. He was asleep, she considered turning back while she still could. She didn't she simply stood there staring at Lee. She slowly crept up to the bed. Her hand rested on the railing by his sleeping form. He was a great fighter, how had he gotten this bad. She sunk to her knees still holding unto the rail and staring at Lee, Gai's favorite student, the man who loved her unconditionally and always strived to prove it.

She unintentionally let out a soft sob. Lee woke up to that. Her eyes were clenched shut now, as though that alone could stop the tears from spilling onto her soft cheeks. Lee looked down at the girl he adored so much, it pained him to see her in tears. Using his uninjured arm he reached over and pushed a few strands of hair out of Sakura's face.

Sakura looked up at Lee, now she felt even worse for waking him when he truly needed his rest. She hung her head down again.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Are you okay?" He asked softly. This alone cause her to cry more, here he was in a hospital bed and he was worried about her, she must have truly been weak. She used her unoccupied hand to wipe the tears on her cheeks, only to have more fall in their place. Lee sat up in the bed, letting out a slight grunt as he moved his left leg.

"Don't." Sakura whispered lightly, So lightly Lee was barely able to hear her. Lee stared at her quizzically before she finally looked up. "Do not get up, you need your rest." She began crying again.

"I am not worried, these wounds will heal. I am worried about why such a beautiful girl is crying." Lee whispered back sincerely. Sakura's body shock as she sobbed. "Now tell me, Sakura, what is wrong?"

Sakura looked up into his face for the first time since he had woken up. "These wound will never fully heal." She said softly.

"I am going to be a great ninja, you cannot make a omelets without breaking some eggs. These wounds will heal and make me stronger." Lee said proudly sitting up straighter in the hospital bed. Sakura cried louder and harder than she had been. "Sakura-kun?"

"No Lee… the doctors they say…. They say… you will never….never… be a ninja… with these injuries." She barely got out between sobs. Lee's face seemed to drop for a moment. His expression lightened again.

"That is what all the kids in the academy had said as well, and I have already gotten this far. Besides its my dream." Lee said strongly. Sakura looked straight into his eyes. He had so much hope.

"But now it is only a dream. These are just castles in the sky." Sakura said lightly her tears becoming lighter due to Lee's belief in himself. Lee's face never lost its positive expression though. He lifted his right hand and pointed to the window.

"If you have built castles in the sky, you need not worry. All you have to do is put foundation beneath them." Lee whispered. He then placed his hand on Sakura's jaw, her crying had slowed so only the occasional tear strolled down her face. "Sakura-kun I hope that these tears have not been cause by me." Lee began but he was cut off.

"No you did not make me cry!" Sakura yelled out. "I was worried for you, it was nothing you did."

"No, I did make you cry, when I was not strong enough to beat Gaara and got hurt. Though I promise you this I will heal and I will become a great ninja one day!" Lee said strongly and proudly. Sakura's crying stopped. "If I can't fight right when I get out of here I will train myself harder than ever before. I will kick the bags six-hundred times and if I can not do that I will run around the village a hundred times." Lee vowed.

"But Lee your determination is what got you here, injured, in a hospital bed." Sakura said softly. She got off of her knees and sat down on the side of the bed next to Lee.

"My determination will make sure I do not stay here as well." Lee promised.

"Lee, make me a promise." Sakura asked, though in a way she knew she wouldn't have to.

"Anything for you Sakura." Lee responded. Sakura smiled lightly, she knew that was coming. "You know I love it when you smile." Her light smile grew slightly to that.

"The day you get out of the hospital I want you to go out with me." She requested beginning to blush slightly. Lee's face though almost always cheerful had never been so cheerful as it had been that moment. "You have always asked me, and always tried to prove your worth, I have been blind for so long." Sakura paused for a minute taking time to look back into his eyes. "I want to try and be with you and I have been hesitant to ask you since you seemed to be so obsessed with training lately, more so than usual. Though now I do not want you to sit in this hospital bed thinking your alone, because I am here for you."

"Sakura. I swear I will, I will take you out on the best date you have ever been on, and If…" Lee began his promise but was cut off by a set of soft pink lips or his own. After a moment they pulled back, Lee took his hand and rubbed her back. She flew into him and they just sat there hugging, His very presence calming any fears she had.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse yelled down the hallway. Sakura looked over at the door.

"I promise I will be here tomorrow right when visiting hours begin." Sakura whispered into his ear.

"I know you will Sakura, go home and rest, I am not the only one that needs it." He responded, she looked tired from all her crying. Sakura kissed him lightly again and got up. She slowly left the room, and closed the door as she left the room. It had never been this hard to walk away from him before.


End file.
